nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Neran Space Navy
The Neran Space Navy is the principal organ used by the Government of the Kingdom of Nera for the projection of military force and enforcement of laws across Neran lands. Under the command of the Ministry of Defense, it is run by the Lord Admiral and twelve Grand Admirals. V'essels - Capital Ships' 'Star Dreadnoughts and Star Destroyers' All Star Dreadnoughts and Star Destroyers possess VAPOR Type A shielding technology. ''Nera''-class Star Dreadnought The Nera-class Star Dreadnought (abbreviated NSD) is Nera's largest capital ship design. Initially designed c IRL-2010-02, and having gone through several updates since then, the NSD has a length of 30 kilometres, and has double the volume of the Executor-class Star Dreadnought. At the design's peak, there were five of these vessels in existence, but none are currently in use. ''Executor The ''Executor was the first NSD to be built, roughly around IRL-2010-03. It was instrumental during Nera's initial periods of expansion, as its presence within a sector was enough to quell all resistance. The Executor was instrumental during the Second Coup, when the forces of Grand General Jason LaFarge deposed the Emperor Jerrod, as it absorbed fire from ground-based defenses and provided covering fire for several days while the Grand General's forces broke into the Imperial Palace in Nera City. Around the time of the Great Transformation, just before the disappearance of King Pavel Medvedevski, the Executor disappeared from dry storage, along with its skeleton crew. Its whereabouts are unknown, but it is presumed that it has been destroyed. ''Olympic The ''Olympic was the primary interstellar transport vehicle of Fajner, the First Emperor of Nera. In IRL-2010-08, it was ambushed by two rebel Executor-class Star Dreadnoughts and thirty Imperial-class Star Destroyers, including several interdictor cruisers. The Olympic was victorious in the ensuing battle, but was irrepairably damaged, with more than 70% of its armour plating destroyed and twelve of nineteen reactors spewing radiation. It was towed to a nearby shipyard and scrapped. This incident prompted an update of the ship specification to include a series of hyperdrives with much more scalable power sources, able to enter hyperspace in close proximity to seven Interdictor-class Star Destroyers. This design addition prompted the addition of four additional emergency reactors in order to fuel this more powerful hyperdrive. ''Assertor''-class Star Dreadnought See Assertor-class Star Dreadnought on Wookieepedia ''Bellator''-class Star Dreadnought See Bellator-class Star Dreadnought on Wookieepedia ''Imperial III''-class Star Destroyer Very similar to the Imperial II-class, the Imperial III-class Star Destroyer is a 1.6 kilometre long dagger-shaped warship, often used to head a convoy of assault ships. It was one of the first capital ships to be used by the Neran Navy, and the first ship longer than one kilometre. Changes over the Imperial II-class include the re-addition of point-defense weaponry, which had been present on the Imperial I-class but had been removed for the Imperial II, as well as the addition of phaser emitters, which have a lower power output than conventional turbolaser batteries but have faster tracking speeds, making them useful for point-defense against unshielded fighters. ''Interdictor''-class Star Destroyer See Interdictor-class Star Destroyer on Wookieepedia ''Nebula''-class Star Destroyer See Nebula-class Star Destroyer on Wookieepedia ''Galaxy''-class Star Destroyer One of Nera's own designs, the Galaxy-''class Star Destroyer is sleeker and more rounded than its ''Imperial-''class counterparts. It strongly resembles the ''Nebula-class, except that it is slightly longer at 1.4 kilometres and the front of its command bridge is flatter. Additionally, it does not have a centrally-mounted heavy turbolaser cannon ahead of the bridge, but rather has several slightly smaller ones to the sides. ''Victory II-''class Star Destroyer See Victory II-class Star Destroyer on Wookieepedia Category:Nera Category:Military Category:Fajner1